Daphne Returns - The Missing Scenes
by moxie1
Summary: What went on when we weren't looking.


  
  
  
Daphne Returns - The Missing Scenes  
  
  
  
  
Frasier's living room, Daphne's homecoming  
  
  
  
[From the show transcript with thanks to David Langley]  
  
"DAPHNE: That's it. Niles, I think you should go.  
  
NILES: What?  
  
DAPHNE: I want you to leave. Right now.  
  
[NILES looks put upon, then sets his glass down and leaves.   
DAPHNE sets the water down and heads to her room, ROZ hurries after her.   
MARTIN and FRASIER look at each other nervously]  
  
MARTIN: Nice call on the Refrigerator Pig."  
  
FADE OUT  
  
  
  
MISSING SCENE 1  
  
[TITLE CARD] NILES CRANE, R.P.  
  
Outside Daphne's room, door closed  
  
FRASIER: [Knocks] Daphne? Are you all right?  
  
[ROZ cracks open the door]  
  
FRASIER: Roz, is she OK?  
  
DAPHNE: [Voice, from inside] It's all right, come in Dr. Crane.  
  
[ROZ opens the door, FRASIER takes a step in. DAPHNE is sitting on the bed,  
holding a crumpled handkerchief. She has been crying but now stopped.  
She and ROZ have obviously been talking.]  
  
ROZ: Well, now that the second shift is here, I guess I'll be going.   
[Aside to FRASIER] That little twit had better make this up to her!  
  
FRASIER: [Aside to ROZ] I'm sure they'll work it out, Roz.  
  
DAPHNE: I'm OK now, Roz. You've been sweet. Thank you for everything.  
  
ROZ: Hang in there, girl. See you later. [Exits]  
  
[FRASIER walks further into the room. DAPHNE gives him a sad smile]  
  
FRASIER: Want to talk about it?   
  
DAPHNE: [Sighs] I guess so. You don't mind?  
  
FRASIER: Of course not, Daph. Look, why don't we go into the living room,   
Dad's gone to bed, we can talk there.  
  
DAPHNE: All right. [Gets up, they hug] Oh, Dr. Crane, this is all   
so complicated!  
  
FRASIER: [Patting her shoulder] I know, I know. [Arm around her, they cross to the living room. He stops at the bar] Look, surely your diet will allow you   
one glass of sherry. Calm your nerves?  
  
DAPHNE: [Sitting on the couch] All right, thanks.  
  
FRASIER: [Crosses with 2 glasses, hands her one, sits on arm of Dad's chair]   
So. What's going on with you two?  
  
DAPHNE: Oh, Dr. Crane, I'm not even sure I know. We were driving back here,  
and it was all quite pleasant. But then I tried to tell Niles  
about my therapy at the spa, and he got all upset. He didn't seem to want to hear the conclusion that Gloria came up with, about my overeating.  
  
FRASIER: Which was?  
  
DAPHNE: That I was . . . frightened of his perfect image of me.   
  
FRASIER: Ah. Well, I think that may have hit a little too close to home.  
  
DAPHNE: What do you mean?  
  
FRASIER: Daphne, do you think she was correct about that?  
  
DAPHNE: Well, yes, I do.  
  
FRASIER: [Getting up and strolling] Well, Niles probably thinks so as well,  
if he can admit it to himself. But that's likely difficult for him to do.   
[Blind to the irony] He's not the most self-aware person in the world.  
But he really wants things to work between you two.  
  
DAPHNE: Oh, so do I, Dr. Crane. But . . . well, every couple has problems . . .  
  
FRASIER: [Sitting next to her] Of course, Daphne. But Niles has wanted this so much for such a long time. I think he knows that his "perfect" image of you has been getting in the way, but doesn't want to face it. [Smiles] And it's not easy to be sized up by another professional. Especially when you're not the patient.  
  
DAPHNE: [Smiles] I suppose you're right.  
  
FRASIER: This all seems to explain his behavior here just now,   
although it doesn't excuse it. Would you like me to have a talk with him?  
  
DAPHNE: If you think that would help. He does respect you.  
  
FRASIER: I'll see what I can do.   
  
DAPHNE: Thank you. [Looking toward the ceiling] Lord, you must be sick of  
being in the middle of things between Niles and me all the time.  
  
FRASIER: Well, I am probably obligated after the great pain pill incident.  
  
DAPHNE: You do know that if it weren't for you, Niles and I   
wouldn't be together at all.  
  
FRASIER: Is that a positive or negative observation?  
  
DAPHNE: [Laughing] Maybe hard to believe right now, but it's positive.  
I really do love your daft brother.  
  
FRASIER: I know. It'll be OK.  
  
DAPHNE: I really hope so. Thank you, Dr. Crane.  
  
FRASIER: Now, you must be tired, from the emotion if not the trip.  
Go get some sleep.[They both get up]   
I'll drop by Niles' office tomorrow and have a brotherly chat.  
  
DAPHNE: You're a good man. And a good brother.  
  
FRASIER: [Sheepish] Oh, well . . .  
  
DAPHNE: [Kissing him on the cheek] Good night. [Starts to go to her room]  
  
FRASIER: Oh, Daphne? [She stops and turns] My, um . . .apologies about   
that . . . pig . . .thing.  
  
DAPHNE: [Smiles] Oh, it's all right. I think we all knew who I was   
really stomping on!  
  
FRASIER: Ah, yes. [She exits]  
  
FRASIER: [To himself, looking after her] Niles, you clueless idiot!  
  
FADE OUT  
  
  
  
MISSING SCENE 2  
  
[From the transcript]  
  
Frasier's living room. NILES and DAPHNE.  
  
"[He reaches up to touch her cheek]  
  
NILES: Well . . .you're too tall!  
  
DAPHNE: You're too short.  
  
[He pulls her to him]  
  
NILES: Well . . .  
  
[They kiss passionately, stumbling up against the pillar and knocking over   
one of Frasier's statuettes. The camera continues to pan across as they continue]  
  
NILES: Oh, Daphne . . .  
  
DAPHNE: Oh, Niles . . ."  
  
FADE OUT  
  
  
[TITLE CARD] CALL ME WHATEVER YOU LIKE, JUST DON'T CALL ME LATE FOR . . .  
  
Daphne's room.  
  
[NILES lying in bed, awake, his arm around DAPHNE, who is dozing on his shoulder. He smells her hair and kisses her forehead. She wakes up]  
  
NILES: Hey, there, Goddess. [She shoots him a look] Just kidding.   
So, how ya doin'?  
  
DAPHNE: [Stretching] Wonderful. You?  
  
NILES: You don't need to ask.  
  
DAPHNE: What time is it?  
  
NILES: [Turning on light by the bed, looks at clock] Almost 10.  
  
DAPHNE: Oh, my. We never even had dinner.  
  
NILES: Well, if you recall, we were rather occupied.  
  
DAPHNE: Yes. Boy, I sure am glad that's out of the way.  
  
NILES: [Somberly] Oh, I know. Such a chore.   
Please tell me we never have to do that again.  
  
DAPHNE: [With a smile, bopping him on the head] Oh, stop it!   
You know what I mean!  
  
NILES: [Laughing] I know, you're just fun to tease.   
[Takes her chin and kisses her]  
  
DAPHNE: Mmmm. I'd . . . offer to fix you something to eat, but . . .  
  
NILES: Oh, come on, Daphne. I didn't mean that stuff about your cooking.  
I was just looking for something to . . .  
  
DAPHNE: Criticize?  
  
NILES: Humanize. [Off her look] Honest!  
  
DAPHNE: Well . . .I don't suppose you could have choked down   
my cooking all these years if it were all that bad. But you did mean  
the rest of what you said.  
  
NILES: Well, maybe the unicorns aren't so bad.  
  
DAPHNE: [Sitting up] Niles, let's not gloss over what happened back there.  
Neither one of us is perfect. And we're quite different people.   
They'll always be things about each other that we don't like.   
But it will still be OK.  
  
NILES: I want to believe that.  
  
DAPHNE: Believe it. I may never like opera, and you'll never like, oh,   
TV talk shows. But we both like dinners out, walks in the park, dancing,   
and we seem to find a lot to talk about. And . . . we do love each other.  
  
NILES: You know, you're pretty good at this stuff.  
  
DAPHNE: What stuff?  
  
NILES: Oh, you know, people. Relationships. I'm trained at helping others,   
but my own road has always been pretty bumpy. [Smiling] Seems like it still is.  
  
DAPHNE: Oh, I think we've got tough enough tires for that road.   
[Putting on a bathrobe] Now, are you hungry?  
  
NILES: Yeah, I guess I am.  
  
DAPHNE: [Sly smile] Well, I don't see how much damage I can do   
to a turkey sandwich. Come on.   
[Gets up, tosses him his trousers and goes to the door]  
  
NILES: [Putting on the trousers and grabbing his shirt, following her]   
Daphne, can't you just let that go? Daphne? [She is gone.   
He stops to button and tuck in the shirt]   
Niles, old man, you have your work cut out for you!  
  
  
ALTERNATE TAG SCENE  
  
ROZ in at her booth at the station, happily chatting on the phone.   
Sees FRASIER enter his side and put down his briefcase. She gives him a questioning look, and he gives her the thumbs up sign. She resumes her conversation, and then she looks horrified and we see her mouth   
"It's what? Snow White?" FRASIER rolls his eyes.  
  
THE END   
  
  
  
  



End file.
